Whatever It Takes
by jate4me
Summary: What if Jate were married before the crash, and there was also a little girl involved.And what will happened if they got separated. jate T
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I wrote a long time ago, and I decided to share it with you just now. I don't really know if it's a- one shout. I guess it depends on you. So enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

Dark and quiet- that's it, that's all it was now. At first she didn't remembered what happened, where was she?, she was afraid to open her eyes. But slowly the memories rushed back. The shouting, the movements, the fear all around her. She was slowly drifting to full consciousness and things became clearer, although she still hadn't opened her eyes. She was trying to remember the last thing that happened and the small hand that was squeezing hers tight, came back to her. She immediately opened her eyes and look to her side, expecting to see that little girl, but the only thing she saw was high grass. Only then she was aware to the fact that she was lying. She looked to her other side fast, to see maybe the little girl was there, but again only grass. The fear was getting stronger; the little girl wasn't next to her. She tried to get up but the pain was too much. She just looked up to the sky, and took a deep breath before getting up and running.

She could nearly breathe; she ran so fast just thinking about them. But finally she got to the beach. She looked around her, parts of the plane were everywhere, and people were shouting and crying all around. Tears were coming to her eyes too, but she tried to push them a way. She looked around and started to run, **"Eli!!!"**

* * *

_She opened her eyes and saw her dark room, she turned to the other side of the bed but there was no one there, as usual. The only thing that lighted the room was the alarm clock; she looked at it and saw it was 1:45am .She turned to look at the ceiling again, sighed and got out from bed. Her head was hurting so much so she went to the kitchen to take some aspirin. As she walked back to her room she stopped at the enters of the room next to hers, quietly opening the door she walked in towards the small bed, a smile appeared on her face as always when she looked at her daughter.__Elizabeth._

* * *

**"Eli!!!!",** Kate kept yelling, "Eli!!"

"Mommy!!", Kate suddenly heard behind her, she quickly turned around to see her little girl running towards her. Kate immediately started to run over her, lifted her and hugged her tightly.

"My baby! Thank god!", Kate's eyes were full with tears as well as Eli's. She pulled her a little to look at her, but not to much; she still needed to feel her small body next to hers. Her small clothes were turn, her hair was a mess and her green eyes were full with tears. She hugged her again, "god I was so worried about you!, you ok?"

"Yes mammy, Claire took care of me", she hugged her back.

"Who?", Kate looked at her.

"Hey", Kate heard someone say behind her and turned around to see a young, pregnant, blond girl, "hi I'm Claire, I'm so happy you're ok, she wanted to find you but I didn't know if it will be for the best, you know.. If you were ok"

"Thank you so much for taking care of her", Kate said.

"You should probably sit down.. Your wounds don't look so good", Claire said while looking at Kate's legs.

"No.. No I can't I have to find him..", Kate looked around.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Eli asked.

Kate looked at her daughter and didn't know what to say… "I..I don't know sweetie"

* * *

_"Eli!!!. Eli! Come on we'll be late!"_

_"I'm coming mom!", Eli called and ran into the living room._

_"Are your ready?"_

_"Yes mommy"_

_"Good, come on let's go finish breakfast", Kate lifted her up and went into the kitchen to find her husband sitting with his head in his hands and wearing only his pants with a cap of coffee next to him._

_"Jack!, are you kidding me? We're going to miss the flight!" Kate said while Eli continued eating her breakfast._

_"Kate, please, I just woke up.. And I think my head is going to explode", Jack mumbled._

_"Well, that's what happened when you come back from work at 3 in the morning!, what your dad said it was this time?"_

_"Kate, not again, my father had nothing to do with it OK!", Jack yelled and raised his head from his hands._

_"Sweetie, why don't you go play a little, your father and I need to talk" Kate said sweetly, and Eli went to the living room._

_"Do you want to fight over this __**again!**__, Jack we both know what your parents think of me.." , Jack stood up angry, "JACK! You know as well as I that your parents did and continue doing every thing to separate us!"_

_"What, Do you really think that MY father cause the car accident yesterday?", Jack yelled._

_"No! But I really think that he's giving you more hours at the hospital!, which costing you the hours with your__daughter! Not to mention that you never sleep or eat properly!"_

_Jack didn't look at her and_ _sigh, he knew she was right, he was tired all the time and he never had time to spend with Eli or Kate. He was becoming his father. Suddenly he felt her arms wrapping around him from behind and he turned his head a little so he could see her, her eyes were full with worry and love. He leaned hid head over hers and sighed again. _

_"I'm worried about you, you know. And I miss you… we both do", Kate said._

_Jack turned to look at her and lowered his hands to her hips, "I know, I miss you too… both of you", he said with a smile._

_"You promise me that when we'll come back from this vacation, you'll talk to your father?"_

_Jack nodded and said, "I promise", he hugged her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm sorry I came back late yesterday"_

_"I'm sorry I yelled at you too", and kissed him deeply although a small voice interrupted them._

_"Did you two made up?", they broke the kiss and started to laugh at the small girl that was standing at the doorway smiling at them. They ran towards her and started to tickle her._

* * *

It was night, and a few people were sitting near the fires. Kate was sitting next to Claire and looking at Eli that was standing closer to the fire.

"I'm sorry… for your husband", Claire broke the silence.

"Don't be, you don't know if his dead", Kate said without moving her gaze from Eli.

"Amm.. yeah but.. You know, the plane's tail.."

"The plane's tail isn't here! There may be survivors!", Kate raised her voice but then she told her self to calm down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…"

"Its ok, I totally understand", Claire nodded and smiled.

Then Kate felt Eli lying next to her on the blanket and smile, "someone's getting sleepy.."

"I'm tired mommy.." Eli yawned.

"I can see that.. Come on let's go to sleep", Kate lied next to her.

"I can't"

"But you just said that you were tired.."

"I am, mommy, but I can't go to sleep without saying good night to daddy!"

Kate didn't know what to say, she was right though, every night she would have to say "good night" and "I love you" to both of them, even if Jack was at the hospital she would call him and tell him over the phone.

"GOOD NIGHT DADDY!!!!!!!!" Eli suddenly yelled, "I love you!", tears were coming to Kate's eyes and she couldn't speak, "Do you think he heard me, mommy?"

"I..I..I don't know sweetie"

"I think he did", Eli smiled and cuddled next to Kate, "good night mommy, I love you"

Kate lied next to her again and hugged her tight, "I love you too", A few tears were going down from Kate's eyes, after a few minuets Kate said, "good night Jack…I love you so much", and closed her eyes.

* * *

**_"I love you Kate"._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! First of all I know I'm late with the update, I tried to publish the new chapter last week but school is so crazy right now! Anyway! I wanted to thank all of you who review:**

**Dreeaa**-thank you! I'm happy you like it!

**NYR88**- well, it's not a one shot any more, so I guess you will find out about Jack.. :)

**Lisjater-** Thank you!, and I'm trying to make Eli's character even more cute!

**Hellmouth21-**Thank you for reviewing! (In all of my stories ; )

**Philadelphia-**I can't really tell you what will happen with jack, but continue to read this story and find out, soon.

* * *

She still wasn't used to the strong sun waking her up. She was still expecting to wake up and see her white ceiling above her and Jack lying next to her. But again she opened her eyes to the bright sun shinning above and not her white ceiling. She blinked once, twice and tried to wake up. Then she looked at her left, but again jack wasn't there. Every morning for the pass week she was looking for him on her left, but he's never there. Although, now the thing that scared her the most was the missing of the small body that kept her worm during the night.

"Eli!", she stood quickly, "that girl always running a way!", she sign and started to search for her, "Eli!"

"Hey freckles", she heard behind her and turned around to see Sawyer coming towards her.

"Hi sawyer.. I'm sorry but I can't talk right now", she said quickly and turned around to keep looking for Eli.

"Oh ok, I just thought maybe you lost something…", Sawyer said with his cocky smile, when she looked back at him she suddenly noticed something behind his legs hiding.

"Eli", she said quietly.

"she'sh not here", she said sweetly, but Kate could hear that she knew she's done something wrong and she couldn't hold her smile.

"Eli I can see you there you know", Kate said and Eli peeked behind Sawyer's legs and then walk slowly towards her mother but tried to avoid her eyes.

"Elizabeth Lillian shepherd, look at me", Kate tried to stay strict and not to laugh how cute her daughter was. Eli slowly raised her eyes from the sand and looked at her mother's eyes." Where have you been, young lady?"

"I'm sowry mommy.. But.."

"No buts'! How many times have I told you not to leave my sight without me knowing?"

"I know mommy", She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey freckles don't be so hard on her:, Sawyer said.

"Sawyer, thank you for your help, but she's my kid and she's my responsibility and she needs to learn not to go anywhere without my approval." She yelled.

"Ok, fine!, it's not like I really care anyway", Sawyer said and walk to his tent.

Kate sighed and watched him leave; she turned to look at Eli who was still with her eyes down to the sand, "Come on Eli, let's go sink a little?"

* * *

_"Daddy", Eli said._

_"What now Eli?", Jack turn his eyes from the window, from the bright sky outside and smiled at his daughter._

_"I.. I need to go to the bath-oom", She whispered but Kate heard her anyway. She turned to look at Eli quickly and Jack couldn't hold on and started to laugh. _

_"Eli!", Kate called, "Are you kidding me?!, Jack stop laughing you're encouraging her!"_

_"Encouraging her?", Jack kept laughing._

_Apparently, yes, "Kate said, "Eli, you can't be serious. It's the 5__th__ time you're asking to go to the bathroom, and each time it was false alarm."_

_"But mommmy!, I rewlly really rewlly need to go now!", she said and Kate looked at Jack._

_"Hey don't look at me, I took her last time", Jack smiled._

_"Fine!, let's go!, but you better do something this time!", Kate stood up and took Eli's hand._

_"Kate!", Jack called, when Kate turned around, His smiled disappeared and he looked concerned._

_"Yeah?", his eyes looked sad._

_"You know what.. It's nothing… really"_

_Kate got closer "Hey", and kissed him, but she notice Jack still looked at her concerned. Suddenly she felt him hold her tight and kissed her hard until they were out of breath. When they broke apart it was Kate who looked at him confuse, but she slowly started to smile and looked at his beautiful brown eyes she loved so much, "we have to do something with you're fear of flying", she laughed._

_"Ye.. Yeah it's the flying, I guess", Jack mumbled._

_"You sure you're ok?" Kate said and took Eli's hand._

_"Yeah, I'm fine… just, hurry back", he smiled._

_"I will", she smiled back._

_"Mommmmy!!", Eli called._

_"Well at list I hope so", she laughed and looked at Eli when they started to go toward the bathroom._

* * *

An hour later, Kate was sitting near the water gazing towards the ocean. Eli long ago decided sinking is boring and was now looking for stones and other beautiful things she might fine.

"Mommy, Mommy look what I found!" Eli ran to her and showed her one of her discoveries.

"Its beautiful sweetie", Kate smiled.

"I'll save it! To show daddy when S..Sawver will bring him back!", she said and caught Kate's attention.

"What? Who told you that?", Kate asked.

"So… Sawyer", she hesitated.

Kate turned around to look at Sawyer who was lying in his tent.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play a little with Claire, ok? I need to do something.", Kate said and stood up.

"Ok mommy!", Eli said and ran quickly towards Clair's, while Kate walk angry into Sawyer's tent. He was lying on his chair, with his eyes close; and didn't hear Kate's enter. As Kate entered she immediately pushed him down from his chair.

Hey!, What's your problem women!", Sawyer yelled. "

"You TOLD my daughter, that you're going to bring her father back!, how dare you!, She's just a little girl who want's to see her dad, and .. And… you're building her hops up! She's thinking that her father is going to show up any minute now.", Yelled Kate without noticing that tears were coming down her eyes.

"Hey, come down", Sawyer tried to comport her," I was just trying to help… I … Sayid, Locke and I are going searching for more survivors, I just told her I was going to look for him."

"Well you shouldn't have", she cried, "she's just 3 years old, she's sure that when you'll be back he'll be here… and… and I can't deal with telling her that it's not going to happen"

"Hey come down", Sawyer looked at the women in front of him crying and hugged her," I'm sorry.. I just.. I don't really know… I'm not good with kids.. And I just thought she'll be happy about us going to look after him"

"No… I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you..", Kate said with tears still in her eyes and she didn't back away from his embrace, "you were just trying to help us…thank you.", Sawyer hold her close to him, stroking her back trying to calm her down, they stayed like this holding each other until Kate calmed down.

"You ok?", Sawyer asked.

"Yeah I think so.. Thanks for.. This.. You know..", she wiped her tears away.

"You're welcome"

"So when are you going?"

"Probably in a few minutes.. Locke said he saw something farther down the beach.. Something about the tail section.. So we're going to check this out."

"Wait, what?" , Kate said quickly.

"What?"

"You said the tail section?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm coming with you"

* * *

_"Mommy I did it!", Eli smiled as they walked out of the bathroom._

_"Yes you did", Kate laughed and they started to go to the tail section, to their seats. Suddenly the plain shook a little, and Eli immediately hugged Kate's legs," Hey bunny, you ok?"_

_"__**Ladies and gentlemen, we're expecting some unpleasant weather, please return to you're seats and fasten your seat belts"**_

_"Mommy, I'm scared", Eli said._

_"Sweetie it's ok, let's go", Kate took lifted her up and started to go back to Jack._

_"Excuse me", one of the flight attendant said, "Please sit down and fasten your seat belts"_

_"My seat is at the end of the plan.. and.."_

_"It's ok, those seats are not taken, and you should sit here until it will be ok to stand"._

_"Amm.. Ok", Kate said and sat down, "everything will be ok bunny"_

* * *

"Hey sweetie", Kate said as she entered Claire's tent.

"Mommy!, look what I made", Eli smiled her cutest smile and showed her a necklace she made with one of many stones she collected.

"Its beautiful baby", she hugged her.

"I made one for you, and one for daddy, and me!" she pointed at two necklaces that were around her neck, "pot it on, mommy!" , She said, and as always Kate obeyed.

"Thank you honey", Kate smiled.

"I'll save that one, for daddy around my neck also! So when he'll be back today I'll give it to him", Eli smiled.

Kate heat broke just to see her daughter think she's going to see her dad any minute, she sign and turn to look at Claire who smiled sadly. "Eli, come here" she pulled her to sit on her lap. "I know.. that you thought that daddy is going to come back today but… I.. I don't think it's going to happened." She tried to explain but with Eli's expression it was very hard to do that.

"B..but why?, is he at work?", her little daughter tried to understand.

"No sweetie.. It's more complicated then that", Kate tried to smile, "amm.. I'm sure that daddy would want to be here with us.. But he can't right now"

"Why?", Eli asked

Kate signed, "I.. I don't.. I'm sorry baby but I … I can't really talk right now, I'm going for a few hours with Sawyer, Locke and Sayid and I need you to stay here with Claire and listen to every thing she tells you, Ok?" she tries to smile.

"You're going to bring Daddy home?..", Eli said.

"Eli why don't you come here and make me one of those necklaces, they're very beautiful", Claire said and succeed to catch Eli's attention.

"Ok", Eli said and started to work while Claire went towards Kate.

"Thanks", Kate signed.

"No problem", Claire smiled, "Just be careful out there"

"I will", She said and turned to look at her daughter, "Hey bunny, come here." She called Eli.

Eli immediately ran toward her mother's open arms and hugged her tight, "I love you so much baby", Kate said.

"Wove you too mommy, I be good girl"

"Thank you bunny" she stood up and left Claire's tent. When she walked out she saw Sawyer, Locke and Sayid.

"I'm ready", she said and all of them started to go into the forest.


End file.
